The present invention is related to electrical power generation. More particularly, the present invention is a transportable electrical power generating system which is fueled by organic waste or biomass.
In many populated areas of the world, there is insufficient electrical power available to provide the populace with a quality of living considered minimum by most standards. Where electricity is available, it is usually provided by gasoline, diesel, or oil-fired power generators requiring the transport of petroleum fuels to the remote location. This may be both difficult and costly. Currently, energy provisions are being sought by various entities to provide isolated and remote communities with electrical power. However, economic and geographic considerations present obstacles to conventional electrical distribution systems.